


Mario Kart (Among Others)

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had a DS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Kart (Among Others)

She had a DS. White, a black case and about twenty games. It wasn't something she'd souped up, she hadn't even touched the insides, she hadn't even considered opening it up. It was just a plain ordinary DS. That she loved.

It was a secret, because she was pretty sure a Lt. Colonel shouldn't be playing Mario in a tent off-world, or otherwise. Because she knew Cam would steal it from her, if Vala didn't get there first. It was okay for one Lt.Colonel pushing forty, to play Mario Kart and Dr. Kawashima's Brain Training but not another, not Sam. Because she was a genius. What use did a genius have for games? Unless it was World Of Warcraft.

Well, until her age on Brain Training was 20, a lot.

She had agonised over taking the DS off-world at first. Her reasoning was, she was supposed to be sleeping, while Teal'c took watch, but she couldn't sleep. She didn't sleep much, and instead of sitting in her tent, alone and bored, or with one of the others and chatting, she played her DS now. Mastering Monkey Ball Touch and Go, or something equally pointless in the grand scheme of things.

That's what she wanted though, something so far removed from The Ori, and the Stargate, and physics. So she didn't have to think about the dangers that could possibly be on the other side of the thin tent wall and the dangers that were out in the galaxy.

At home it helped her sleep. A little Mario Kart, getting beaten by anonymous kids in Japan and Britain helped her brain switch of a little, enough so that when she closed her eyes, she was thinking that she shouldn't have used that shell so soon, instead of thinking that she shouldn't have took that first shot, moved that first crystal, made that first move. That wrong move.

Out here, on a different world, it was just something to fill the time until it was her watch, because she couldn't and wouldn't sleep, and didn't want to be thinking about all the wrong things she'd done.

Mario Kart meant she wasn't torturing herself over her past mistakes.

And it was fun.


End file.
